


Just Your Average Day

by tommygirl



Series: Daddy Dean series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Daddy Dean, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Dean Winchester, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Future Fic, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Fic. Dean with his family and he's pretty damn happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Your Average Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [24 Hours of Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169081) by discordia-intus. 



> This was written for the wonderful evil weeble (Hedda) to my dastardly spoon. She gave me permission to play in her Dean & Melody Verse and write some Daddy!Dean fic because she and I had some time where we were obsessed with Dean as a dad. Not necessary to have read her world, but it definitely can't hurt. Complete and utter schmoop!

Dean Winchester wasn’t the type to put too much stock into feelings. It hadn’t done much for him in the past and even after all this time, he wasn’t sure he could completely trust things like happiness. Winchesters and happiness didn’t usually mix, but there it was. Holding his son in his arms as Nate giggled and said, “higher daddy” while Melody’s hand rested on his back…this was what home and contentment felt like.

It was real and it was _his_. He wasn’t sure how he had ended up a lottery winner in the game of life when he wasn’t supposed to even live to see thirty. And while sometimes it bugged the hell out of him, he tried not to think too hard about it.

“You okay?” Melody asked.

It was still a little disconcerting how well she knew him, that she could read the myriad of thoughts and emotions that flickered across his face in any given moment. It was also part the reason that he got up in the morning and what kept him sane. Normal life wasn’t always an easy fit, but as long as Melody and Nate were there, he could always get a grasp on it.

Dean smiled and said, “I’m fine.”

“Right.”

Dean rolled his eyes and focused on Nate, who was climbing over his shoulder, and said, “Who’s excited to see Uncle Sammy tonight for dinner?”

Nate ducked his head down so that he could look into Dean’s face and said, “Uncle Sammy’s bringing Star Wars with him.”

Melody laughed and Dean groaned. He shook his head and said, “Great. My brother’s turning our son into a geek before he hits five.”

“Yes, we’ll pretend that _Sam_ is the bad influence on Nathan,” Melody replied. She removed the keys to the car from Dean’s pocket and opened the back door. She took Nate from Dean’s arms to place him into his car seat, and said to Nate, “Daddy thinks you don’t tell me all about those Dirty Harry movies.”

Nate’s hazel eyes shined, his forehead furrowed, concentrating on Dean, as he pointed his fingers into a makeshift gun and said, “Do you feel lucky, punk?”

Dean cleared his throat and said, “Buddy, I thought we agreed that was our secret.” He stepped around to the driver’s seat of the Impala and replied, “How much trouble am I in?”

“No trouble. If you think a four year old is mature enough to appreciate Dirty Harry, I’ll let you have your fun,” Melody replied. She narrowed her gaze on him and added, “But when he gets sent home from nursery school with a letter because he called someone a ‘dirty animal’ you’re handling it.”

Dean smiled and said, “Completely different movie.” When Melody crossed her arms, Dean shrugged and added, “But point is taken. Avoid angry nursery school teachers.”

“Maybe watch something more appropriate with your son.”

“Do we want our son to be cool or not?” Dean replied. He started the car and turned to glance at Nate. “What do you think?”

Nate stared at him for a second and said, “Will Uncle Sammy be there when we get home? I love Star Wars!”

“Going to kill my brother.”

Melody laughed and said, “Could be worse. At least there are no big purple dinosaurs that scare you.”

“I wasn’t scared; I was suspicious. It’s just not natural for there to be an oversized dinosaur that likes to sing stupid songs,” Dean countered.

“All the things you deal with and a big purple dinosaur is where you draw the line?”

“I should rock salt his ass.”

“Daddy said ‘ass’ again,” Nate stated with a laugh.

“Thanks for pointing that out, buddy.”

“You’re welcome,” Nate replied.

Dean rolled his eyes and glanced at Melody before replying, “He gets that from you.”

**

Dean sat in his chair and watched Sam explaining his latest “turn Nate into a huge loser before the age of five” gift of a telescope. Dean had tried to point out that Nathan was only four, but sour expressions from both Sam and Melody had stopped him before he had gotten very far. It seemed that both his wife and brother were determined to have Nathan follow in their brilliant footsteps.

As much as Dean pretended to bitch and moan about it, he really did want that for Nathan. He wanted him to have the security that he never did, to know that he could do anything and be whatever he wanted, that anything was possible for him because his dad would make sure no monsters ever got anywhere near him.

Dean felt Melody’s arms go around his neck and she rested her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck. She said, “He does love his Uncle Sammy a whole lot.”

“And Sam uses it to punish me. Like I don’t know who is polluting my son’s innocent head with terrible crap music,” Dean said, the last part loud enough for Sam to hear, who simply shot him a smirk. Dean shook his head and said, “Why haven’t I killed that little bitch before?”

“Because you love him too.”

“Whatever.”

Melody let go and moved around to Nate. She tapped him on the head and said, “It’s bed time, little man.”

“But mommy…”

“We let you stay up late to watch Star Wars with Uncle Sammy. It’s time for bed.”

Nate huffed, but stood up. He reached over and hugged Sam, whispering something in Sam’s ear that made him laugh and garnered a weird look in Dean’s direction. _Yeah, that couldn’t be good_ , Dean decided.

Nate bounced across the room and jumped into Dean’s lap, arms wrapping around Dean’s neck and overtaking him until all Dean could smell was Nate’s soap and breath. Nate kissed Dean on the forehead and said, “Take it easy on Uncle Sammy, Dad. He’s your best friend.”

“I’m not even going to ask,” Dean muttered. He placed Nate on the ground and said, “Night buddy.”

“G’night!” Nate replied, allowing Melody to scoop him up and carry him to his room.

Dean watched and couldn’t help but smile. It was moments like this where everything was worthwhile.

“Your son informed me that you planned to kill me. Though he was pretty sure you didn’t actually mean it and were just talking,” Sam said, standing up and stretching before plopping down on the sofa.

“Star Wars? Telescopes? I’m drawing the line at Star Trek conventions,” Dean replied.

“Mr. Pop Culture doesn’t want his son to like Star Wars?”

“Shut up.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Let’s hope Nate gets Melody’s vocabulary.”

“I really could kill you.”

“Yeah, but you won't. Like Nate said, you’re all talk,” Sam replied with a confident smile. He stretched out on the sofa and put his hands behind his head before adding, “Big softy.”

“How about I punch that smirk off your face?” Dean grumbled. He stood up and said, “I’m still a kick ass hunter, dude.”

”Part time, hunter. Full time pain in the ass.”

“Watch your mouth. My son might hear you.”

“Go to bed, Dean.”

“And don’t tell me what to do,” Dean replied. He stood up and made his way to the stairs. He said, “If you need anything, find it your damn self.”

“Don’t I always?”

“And don’t think I don’t know that Nate plans to sneak down here in twenty minutes to watch more Star Wars.”

Sam sat up at that, wearing a surprised expression on his face, but not saying anything. Dean rolled his eyes. “Who taught you that trick, Sam?”

“Night Dean.”

“Night Sammy,” Dean replied. He grinned as he headed up the stairs. No, normal wasn’t too bad most of the time.

_{FIN}_


End file.
